The Encounter
by Terrygurl
Summary: This was never supposed to happen. In a shocking, Indiana Jones like scene, Kagome and Sesshoumaru find themselves in a pretty tight situation. What are they to do when they are trapped beyond belief? Uh, get to know each other of course! winky wink wink!
1. The Encounter

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru just as the boulder was about to come crashing down on him. They had both tumbled down through the hidden shaft in the mountain face. As the colossal stone successfully locked the two in the confined area, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with a non-evident look of acknowledgement, not only for the determined demeanor she had set, but also for the strength she had to use to be able to pull him, a fully grown daiyokai, out of harms way. This girl sure was a strange one.

Kagome stood on the far side of the crevasse, which was only about twenty feet from the side of the wall where Sesshoumaru sat, and caught her breath. Running from a giant boulder was nothing easy, and then pulling that huge hunk of dog demon meat out of the way was no simple task either. Sesshoumaru on the other hand watched the young miko with a curious interest. He was perplexed to be put simply. Why had she pulled him out of the way? Weren't they enemies? Didn't she and his idiot half-brother's pack want him dead? Why?

"Why?" Sesshoumaru stated blandly. He watched as Kagome jumped a bit in surprise. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with a confused look on her face.

"What, you, say?" Kagome was still a bit out of breath and couldn't complete the sentence. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, being regal in all. Instead he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I do not like to repeat myself, human." Sesshoumaru gracefully strode to where Kagome was standing, pinned her against the wall, his arm blocking her head from turning away, and leaned down towards Kagome's ear. The sensation of Sesshoumaru's breath on her ear caused Kagome to shiver ever so slightly. Sesshoumaru smirked at knowing that he had this effect on her. He leaned a little closer and Kagome shuddered a bit more, making Sesshoumaru smirk wider.

"I asked you why, Miko." Kagome stood stiff as Sesshoumaru's velvety voice entranced her. The sight of this woman completely immobile by just hearing his voice had Sesshoumaru amused. He chuckled almost darkly as he lifted his self from the young girl, no woman. Said woman flushed as she tried to find the words that had escaped her mind.

"Well. . . Um, I guess it was just impulse?" Kagome stuttered turning more shades of red than one can count. Sesshoumaru visibly smirked and leaned his body against Kagome's, watching as the miko became more uncomfortable with every movement. The only thing that Kagome could do was try to hide her embarrassment by staring at the floor and Sesshoumaru would have none of that. He took Kagome's chin and lifted her to face him. Kagome tried to look away and Sesshoumaru became annoyed. He jerked her head a bit, causing her cerulean eyes to lock with his ember orbs. Kagome almost melted like butter in Sesshoumaru's grip.

"Impulse?" Sesshoumaru asked tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. (Sooo Cute!!!) He didn't fully understand what all she meant.

"Y-yeah, impulse, kinda like instinct. . . In a way. I, um just sorta have this thing. . ." Kagome trailed off as Sesshoumaru started kissing and nipping at the side of her neck, stopping at her pressure point to suckle gently there. Kagome was shocked to say the least.

"S-s-Sesshoumaru. . ." Kagome tried to ask what he was doing, but that question soon turned into a throaty moan as Sesshoumaru moved up to nip at her earlobe, taking it between his teeth. Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's reaction. He answered her unasked question with ease, his deep voice penetrated the muted world around them.

"What's wrong Miko?" He teased as Kagome twisted and writhed under his touch. He continued. "This Sesshoumaru 'impulse' simply wanted to show his gratitude for your assistance." He then dipped to capture her lips with his. Both felt a jolt go through them as their tongues battled relentlessly. They fought for dominance, each exploring the others mouths, memorizing every detail. Kagome wasn't complaining, if this was the way Sesshoumaru was going to show his thanks, then who was she to stop him. She brought her leg up and hooked it around his upper leg, pulling Sesshoumaru even closer, if that was possible. Hell, not even Inuyasha gave thought to thanking her for anything she'd done for him, not like this.

It was then that Sesshoumaru started to suck on her tongue causing her to tilt her head back, giving Sesshoumaru more access to her moist cavern. Kagome couldn't help the moan nor Sesshoumaru the possessive growl that escaped their mouths. They pulled away for breath, Kagome's forehead resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru went back to nipping at Kagome's neck. She breathed heavily and turned her head towards Sesshoumaru's. She absently grabbed a lock of his silver tresses and twirled it between her fingers,

"Ya know," Kagome started after a while, "I should start saving you more often." She giggled as Sesshoumaru nipped a little harder than before. He then pulled back and looked at Kagome with an amused expression.

"And what makes you think that This Sesshoumaru will be in need or want of your assistance again, Nigin? My faults are few and far between." Kagome puffed up with anger and was about to yell, but then she pouted pitifully bringing Sesshoumaru's attention back to her swollen lips.

"Awww," Kagome whined, taking her other leg, successfully hooking them around Sesshoumaru's waist. With no legs to support her weight, Kagome pressed against the wall of the cave "but I really wanted another kiss." Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly as he pressed his middle against hers, grinding slowly as he spoke. Kagome moaned at the feelings Sesshoumaru was eliciting from her.

"Now, now Miko, don't fret. There will be plenty more where that came from once we escape this place." Kagome whimpered at the loss of friction as Sesshoumaru set her back on her feet. He made his way to the boulder that blocked their path, reared back, and punched it. To say that it broke instantly would be an understatement. Kagome stood agape as the cave shook with the force of the blast. Sesshoumaru flipped his hair and looked over his shoulder. The sight of Kagome weak kneed at this display of power had him smirking wide.

"Miko, no need to stare, and . . . you're drooling." Kagome snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes. She whipped her mouth and yelled.

"OH, WOULD YOU AND YOUR PERFECT ASS JUST SHUT UP AND GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Hm, my ass is quite perfect isn't it? Hm, indeed."

"DAMNIT! JUST TAKE ME HOME!!" Kagome stomped her foot. Sesshoumaru was instantly in front of her standing in all his glory, beams of light making his hair shine.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint, my dear Miko, but_**you**_ aren't going home any time soon." Kagome instantly went pale and backed up. One thing was on her mind.

"Ohhh shit."

~Owari~


	2. The Departure

The Departure (sequel to 'The Encounter")

(A.N.- Hello everyone! I'm back with a part two to my originally planned one-shot. Hmm, I guess that a second part would be ok, so YEAH!)

Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha and Company… if I did then why would I be writing FAN fiction…?

Once Sesshoumaru had heard just what Kagome had said, he smirked and moved to put his arm around her hip. He then pulled her to him in a slow and tender kiss full of passion. Kagome responded positively as she ran her arms up Sesshoumaru's upper body and twined her fingers in his silky silver tresses and moaned at the sensuality of this union. Although Sesshoumaru was really enjoying this little tryst, he had still yet to get he and his miko out of the cave. Kagome was a bit surprised when Sesshoumaru pulled away from her embrace and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. She then gasped as he called his cloud to gather at their feet. He guided them outside of the cave and began to ascend upwards to where Kagome could hear her friends calling for her. Immediately she remembered exactly how she got in her current predicament…

_The little caravan of travelers steadily made their way towards the west; wary of the fact that it was Sesshoumaru's territory. Earlier that mid-summer day Kagome had sensed a large hunk of the jewel heading west, so Inuyasha (being a "born leader" in all) had hastily set sights on the west hoping Naraku had finally shown his __**overly abhorrent **__face. Kagome looked around at her friends as they all picked up their pace, for once eager to get in on some action. She herself was itching to fight, just to rid herself of this pent up energy she had._

_As soon as the group hit the edge of the clearing, Inuyasha growled in obvious discontent. Which started the inu family stare off of the century. Looking over to the other end of the clearing, Kagome saw Inuyasha's older 'hotter… sexier…erm wut?' brother. Kagome coughed to hide her discomfort at her thoughts. She totally shouldn't have been thinking that way about Inuyasha's evil brother that way! But then again, he never did anything to seriously hurt her so was he really that bad? If his looks were any indication of whether he was good or bad, then no doubt Sesshoumaru was a god. Inuyasha meanwhile had started to verbally fight his brother and Sesshoumaru was dishing out the insults like it was child's play. Kagome had to cover her mouth to hide laughter after hearing one of Sesshoumaru's little comments. So she obviously couldn't help it when she hissed aloud._

"_Ooh burn Inu!" or "Oh man, Sesshoumaru, that was cold!" Sango peered over at her little sister figure and couldn't help but giggle a bit, after all the look on Inuyasha's face was priceless! Once Inuyasha had registered that Kagome and Sango were both laughing at his expense he was quick to turn and reprimand the women of his group. As soon as Inuyasha turned though, Sesshoumaru's growl ripped through the air at an alarming rate. The band of people pivoted to look to the place where they had seen Sesshoumaru, only to jump backed startled, as Sesshoumaru was standing in front of them all. His glare turned the atmosphere into an icy one. Kagome was the first to recover with a gasp (which had absolutely nothing to do with being shocked). Sesshoumaru slid his molten eyes towards her form and noted the tinged pink on her cream colored cheeks, and smirked a fraction, but then his gaze was directed back to Inuyasha._

"_Baby brother," he started, letting his whole demeanor become a sinister one, "did no one ever bother to inform your pathetic self, never to take your eyes off the one you seek to challenge? It shows obvious weakness." Inuyasha was now the one with the tinged cheeks now(where did all that brashness go off to?). Kagome's however had taken on a brighter shade of red but with good reason of course! Had Sesshoumaru just smiled? O.M.G. Sesshoumaru's eyes once again darted to Kagome, but instead of the smirk she'd gotten last time, there was an increasingly freezy glare. _

_That's when Kagome felt it. The jewel. Coming at the group! _

"_Inuyasha!" was all she could get out before a giant tentacle shot out and forced the group to scatter. Miroku and Sango dodged to the left, Kirara took Shippo and got a safe distance away, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and dodged right. But wait, he'd left Kagome! Looking down as he landed safely away from danger, he didn't see her where he'd thought he'd left her! Looking around the clearing he spotted Kagome along with his hated half-brother. How did she get over there?_

"_Kagome! Get your butt away from that bastard and Naraku! Are you crazy!" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears, he'd made it behind Naraku without being seen and was going for a surprise attack but nooo. Turning to Kagome and deciding to be civil he remarked with a shake of his head._

"_My poor brother never ceases to amaze me." Kagome giggled and turned back to the fight. Surprisingly Naraku was quiet, he was planning something. Dodging Sango's boomerang he jumped and quickly put Sango and Miroku out. Inuyasha becoming increasingly frustrated whipped out a wind scar. Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru once again grabbed her and hoisted her into the air, dodging his brother's attack. _

Naraku smirked, things worked out good after all. His smirk became a full on smile when he heard a very high-pitched scream, a growl of sorts, and the crumbling of rocks and earth . The idiot Inuyasha had loosened the rock at the end of the clearing, sending that annoying dog demon, AND the priestess down the sheer face of a cliff! Oh it was too good to be true! And Naraku knew it was, so to ensure their demise, he knocked a rather disturbingly huge boulder down after the lost two. Then he spoke.

"Now Inuyasha, let's see how you do minus your priestess and brother!" With a dark chuckle he was gone.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the edge of the cliff only to see the boulder crash to the bottom valley with a echoing thud. His ears plastered themselves to the top of his head. What had he done? Kagome and his brother gone? He was torn. His fists were clenched amd his eyes were stinging so badly. He wanted to scream! What could he do now? Walking from the cliff's face he went to his friends to wait for them to wake so he could explain. Then they'd retrieve the bodies once everyone was ready. This was going to be the worst night of the hanyou's long life.

AN: Hello~~~ Ok I know this chapter seems all sad n stuff' but it gets better! Read and review pweeeeeeeeese! I'll be your bestest friend!

8D


	3. The Revelation

**AN:** I wanna thank every one of my readers and my reviewers, for you all are the reason I continue to post and do what I do! You all give me the inspiration to keep my imagination working hard and I love all of you for it! ^^ And so I give to you the … third?… haha yeah the third Chapter to The Encounter. Enjoy my Lovelies! Warning: This is a sad chappie until the end, please forgive me for any tears. Trust me, the end will be much better! Also I own nothing except the plot and my name haha

~Remember this takes place as Sesshoumaru and Kaggy are in the cave, just about where she explains her "impulse"… AND SCENE! (lol)~

**Inuyasha's POV**

I never would have thought things would turn the way they did. Never would have believed that it was possible for me to have lost the two things I had ultimately found. My best friend; my little sister, and my greatest rival; my big brother. Never have I thought that I could get so low. Even in the Old Times when I was ridiculed along with my mother over stupid things. No, this was much worse. Because it wasn't just me that was hurting. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, hell, even Kirara would never forgive me for the pain and the hurt that they have yet to figure out. How in the seven hells am I going to tell them anyways? What are they going to think when I told them that all of this… this death and pain and heartache… is my fault? And what of my brother's retainers? I'll be all alone again. No, NO! Oh Kami… What have I done?

**Normal POV**

Shippo and Kirara were the first to make their way to Inuyasha. Shippo seeing Inuyasha's hurt was the first to question the hanyou. But when he asked, the saddened teen mumbled to wait for the others to fully awaken before he said anything. He tried again, once he smelled the air and noticed that his sister was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha stayed adamant about not answering while he crouched and sprung into a tall tree. Kirara, in an act of irritation at her doggie friend, hissed up the tree and padded over to Sango and Miroku and began to lick and tickle their faces. She wasn't afraid of the hanyou! Shippo went to help shaking the older two until they stirred. Miroku was the first to come to.

"Mmm, Sango… Dearest~~ not so rough." Miroku mumbled then giggled as his perverted mind became cleared. He groaned as he realized that his fantasies would stay as such for yet another day. Sitting up he blinked and rubbed a sore bump on the back of his head. Miroku winced and looked around. Shippo jumped and hugged the older teen.

"Miroku!" Shippo started as his eyes went to the deep purple of the monk's. "Something's happened to Kagome, and Inuyasha knows what but he won't tell me! Make him do something! I need her here." Inuyasha cringed at the heartbroken tone that Shippo fronted. Miroku patted the young kit on the head a gentle smile and a knowing look on his slightly scratched face.

"Hush now Shippo, I know that you need her, she is your sister; your family, but sometimes you have to put your 'child' card away. You are to become a man one day soon and you can't constantly fight the way things are. Whining doesn't suit a kitsune of your stature." Shippo puffed up at the ego boost he got, but listened intently as Miroku finished. "If Inuyasha feels it important enough that he wants to wait to tell us all then we need to respect that. YOU need to respect that. Inuyasha is the leader of this pack and we have to trust him sometimes." With a wink Miroku finished then looked towards Inuyasha in his perch in a Japanese maple and hoped that all was really as fine as he connoted to the kit in is lap. A crackly cough caught all's attention and Kirara's purr signaled the awakening of the Demon Slayer, Sango. Inuyasha felt his heart begin to race as he came to the terms that the time was nearly here, to confess his wrongs, retrieve his loved ones from the ravine. And then he'd leave them to their own lives forever. The shame of it all.

"Oi," She started as she popped a few bones in her back, "What in the world happened back there! That was a disaster…" Sango trailed off as her mahogany colored eyes scanned the group around her. Looking to each of the guys and counting four, including herself, when there should have been six, including Sesshoumaru. "Wait what's going on?… Inuyasha? Where did Sesshoumaru go, and WHERE is Kagome?" The little group didn't need to be demons to hear the pained sigh that the inu emitted after Sango's expected question. He stood up on the branch he was on and brushed his hand up into the leaves. He looked up into the tree as little rays of light flitted through the foliage. He picked one of the fresh green leaves that reminded him of his sister's odd yet totally fitting of her attire. Thinking of what he was going to say, Inuyasha swallowed a lump dryly and leapt from the canopy. Blinking back tears of hurt and regret and more recent, rejection he landed in front of his friends. He crossed his legs once he sat down to face his group. His usually alert ears were pressed painfully chose to his skull, and his friends knew him long enough to know that, that was never a good sign. The pack waited for Inuyasha to raise his head, but his eyes never strayed from the little green leaf he was gentle stroking between his thumb and fingers. Now his partners were worried, Inuyasha was a demon of pride, not unlike his brother and suspected father, so why would he be showing this much weakness in front of them. Miroku and Sango locked eyes and then nodded.

"I-Inuyasha," It was Sango who spoke. "we need to know what happened. Even if it's bad." She said as gently as she could. "I know you're as upset as we are, but we'll get through this TOGETHER, whatever 'this' is." The group did not fail to notice Inuyasha's ears twitch as the word 'together' passed them. When he finally looked up, Inu's hopeful look in his eyes went unnoticed as his audience gasped. Shippo crawled over from Miroku's lap to Inuyasha's. With wide eyes and trembling hands, Shippo touched the half demon's cheeks and looked him over.

"Inu-kun, are you crying?" Miroku and Sango both looked on in shock, not only at Inuyasha's tears, but also at the use of the name Shippo used. He was showing trust as well as comfort and understanding towards Inuyasha, which was not to be expected. Taking his sleeve, Shippo rubbed at his older friend's cheeks. If the inu was shocked, he didn't make a move to show it. He turned his head to the side and sighed. He was pretty sure his friends wouldn't let him alone now. That's all he needed. Sitting the kit on his knee and looking towards his friends, he told the tale of how they came to lose two of the most influential people in their lives'.

By the end of the story everyone was in tears. Sango, after hearing how they fell, broke free of the hold she had willingly allowed Miroku to establish. She ran into the broken, battle scared land hysteria taking over her beaten body. Tripping on a dirt clod that went unseen on account of the tears clouding her vision, Sango found herself sobbing into dirt and debris. Miroku and Inuyasha tried to get Sango to calm down, it hurt then to see her this way.

"No, NO!" Sango chanted as she thrashed wildly. "She can't be gone! Not like this, not this early! I had my family taken away once, I'll be damned if I believe it happened again!" Inuyasha and the guys of his group were thoroughly surprised; Sango never cursed, ever, period. While the guys were recovering from their stupor, Sango shook loose and ran to a sturdy ground and fell to her knees.

None of them noticed the tremor that seemed to appear from the bottom of the cliff. Sango threw her head back in pain and cried aloud. Visions of her adopted sister being crushed by a boulder scanned through her mind. Violently she shook, and screamed.

"KAGOMEEE! SISTERR!" This time she allowed Miroku gently usher her away from the dangerous drop-off. Inuyasha help Shippo and allowed him to cry as much as he needed. They moved about ten feet from where they had been and all sat together. Inuyasha hung his head. He caused all of this. As if reading his mind, Shippo turned his head to look up at his role model and barely whispered to him.

"Inu… we don't blame you for what happened you know." Inuyasha barely nodded.

"Blame him for what, might This Sesshoumaru ask? Because if it's for sending him and the Onna barreling down a cliff like an idiot, then This Sesshoumaru is pretty sure you can still be blamed for that."

"Okay Sessh, you can cut the crap mister 'This Sesshoumaru' this and 'This Sesshoumaru' that! Albeit it was quite alluring in the cave, now it's just annoying, and who are you talking to?" Looking around, the little group of mourners could not see the source of the conversation.

"Great Buddha," Miroku gasped aloud as the pack shivered, "Even in death they speak! They have not moved on. We must pray!"

Sesshoumaru tsked aloud and landed his cloud in front of the group. Setting Kagome back on her feet with an arm draped around her waist, he looked down at the measly group who all had their heads to the ground as they prayed for the souls of their fallen. He looked at Kagome and rose a perfectly sculpted brow as she sighed. She pretended to clear her throat.

"AHEM! Guys, I'd hate to break it to you, but we're not…" Kagome never got to finish that sentence as she was tackled to the ground by her whole feudal family. Their voices all mingled together as they aptly told her how much they worried for her and made sure she knew how much she was needed in their group. Kagome gasped in pain as she landed on the ground. Sesshoumaru was a great distraction of the pain of bruises and cuts she had acquired from her tumble down the Cliffside, but now the extent of her hurt was weighing on her full force. She tried to tough it out for her friends, she knew they thought she was a goner, heck even she thought she would be! But the press of her BULKY friends on her battered body made a silent tear roll from her eye. Sesshoumaru, who had watched warily as his half-brother's pack reunited with his miko, was angered as he felt her aura pulse with pain. Instantly, with half a blink of an eye, he had pushed the worrisome bunch off the woman and cradled her to him before any of them had noticed what happened. Inuyasha was the first to recover.

"You!" He growled as he noticed Kagome in Sesshoumaru's grip, "Leave Kagome alone! She has nothing to do with you! She is ours!" Then he felt it, the uncomfortable pain rolling off of Kagome in waves. "Crap…"

"If you had noticed earlier dolt, you would have seen that your groups childish antics were causing her physical discomfort." The rest of the group looked to their feet in embarrassment, they were just happy to not have lost Kagome was all. Sesshoumaru shook his head and eyed the sky. "You have limited day light and you are all injured. _**I**_ suggest you make camp and make it quick _**I**_ would hate for you all to have to suffer in the rain." A dark chuckle escaped as he found enjoyment at his own words.

"Hey! You can use pronouns! Thank you Lord!" Kagome said as she went to grab her bag.

"You're welcome." Was the demon's simple reply. Kagome giggled.

"No, not you." She said as she hauled her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked back to his side.

"Then who? You dare serve another, even while under me?" Golden eyes narrowed dangerously and growled. That was un acceptable! But the blasted woman kept on with her laughing and Sesshoumaru felt as if he missed the joke. The little audience in front of them couldn't believe what they were hearing! Sesshoumaru and Kagome, having a conversation? And a civil one at that! Oh this day was just full of surprises wasn't it? Inuyasha watched, heated, but he could do nothing. His brother was right, they all were pretty bruised and they didn't have the time to waste. He was about to turn until he heard Sesshoumaru growl. That was never a chipper thing. Inuyasha looked to see Kagome pulled to his brother's side by his arm.

"Why do you laugh? This Sesshoumaru finds none of this amusing in the least."

"Oh we are not starting that again are we?" A smile on her face brought Sesshoumaru's attention back to her lips and he moved to rest his forehead on hers and answer with a smirk.

"I do believe we are, Little Onna." And with that he planted a chaste kiss on her petal like lips. Inuyasha gawked in shock that quickly turned to anger.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru, keep your lips to yourself!" Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and even little Shippo had to hold the hanyou back once he hears his brother's response.

"But little brother, didn't you now? Those lips, along with the rest of her do belong to me, but thanks for the reminder. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kagome full out laughed and hugged closer to her… Man? Yeah that sounded good, her man.

"Come Onna," Sesshoumaru said as his cloud appeared beneath their feet. Kagome only nodded and called to her friends.

"Sango, I'll be back in about a week, so don't worry!" She waved, but Sesshoumaru looked at the group, his face feigning annoyance.

"Insolent humans, you are still here? This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself. Rain _**will **_come and still no camp? Tsk tsk. Sad." Kagome just sighed and looked towards her group.

"Sango, Kirara fetch water for tea, Miroku and Shippo, firewood please, and Inuyasha you know what to do right?" With a salute from Miroku and a return and a smile from Kagome, Sesshoumaru felt he had extended his tolerance of the humans long enough. He took off without another word to the group. Kagome sighed.

"What would they do without me?" Sesshoumaru answered with a shrug and a very simple answer.

"Miko, Kagome, I, Sesshoumaru do not know, nor do I wish to find out any time soon." Kagome nodded, content with the answer but as a side note she asked lightly,

"So, where are we headed?" She looked up as the cherry blossom scented air whipped her hair out behind her . Sesshoumaru did not turn his head, but his honey kissed eye slid to peer at her through thick lashes.

"To the West of course." And with that Kagome quieted down as Sesshoumaru's mokomoko wrapped around her legs to provide warmth.

"Oh and by the way Woman, I don't see why you told them you would return in a week. I don't plan to let you go for a good two months if I have my way. And I often do." And there was that sexy smirk Kagome remembered. She then blushed at the Taiyoukai's underlying meanings. Again two little words rang out in her mind…

~_**Oh CRAP.~**_

**AN: and that finishes up Chapter 3! WOOHOO! Okay Lovelies, hit that review button for me and type your heart out for me lol! ^^ Also I invite you to take the lil' poll on my page if you want =D Thank you all for your support I love it and I love you!**

**Until We Meet Again In Literature, One Luv, Terrygurl }-'-,-**


End file.
